AkaRed
AkaRed is the embodiment of all 40+ red sentai rangers/warriors of the long-running Super Sentai and is the icon of that. He is also Tabuu's heroic counterpart despite that AkaRed and Tabuu are from Super Sentai and Super Smash Bros respectively. AkaRed has the power of three elements: fire (Being the embodiment of all 40+ red sentai warriors), light (Heroic counterpart of Tabuu as he used darkness unlike AkaRed), and time (He uses his red ranger powers chronologically while in battle; if he used all 40, then he either starts all over again or does the number power in reverse (i.e. No. 40, No. 39, No. 38, No. 37......)). His costume pays homage to Himitsu Sentai Gorenger, the 1st ever and original Sentai (Japanese for squadron), with a high collar surrounding his neck, much like the capes on the battle suits in the original series. He also pays homage to Akarenger, the original Red Warrior from ''Gorenger'', with a large V across his chest. In his appearances AkaRed is seen to sport an anniversary logo on the left-hand side of his suit which changes according to the anniversary. He initially has the Boukenger (The 30th Sentai) 30th Anniversary logo on the left-hand side of his suit, as well as a belt with three X's as the buckle, XXX being the Roman numeral for 30. His belt buckle and anniversary pin are reminiscent of the costumes from ''Dai Sentai Goggle V ''(The 6th Sentai). In ''Gokaiger ''(The 3th Sentai), the 30th Anniversary logo on his left chest has changed to show the number 35 above the V of the logo and the Roman numeral XXX on his buckle has been given a golden V across the center most X, symbolizing the 35th Anniversary of the Super Sentai. In ''Zyuohger ''(The 40th Sentai), the logo on his chest now shows the number 40 and the Zyuohger cube above the yellow V, and the Roman numeral on his buckle is now a stylized "XL", the Roman numeral for 40. The buckle is stylized so the “L” looks like three X’s that overlap the main silver X and each other (as X is ten and four times ten is 40). Besides fighting Tabuu; he then spotted a bigger threat known as This is Bob in 2009 (While Shinkenger, the 33rd Sentai was coming out), and then This is Bob raged again in 2013 and 2014 (Kyoryuger and ToQger were the teams at those times, which were the 37th and 38th Sentai respectively). While all 40 Super Sentai teams may have been wiped out by Tabuu, AkaRed still has the powers of the past 40 Sentai teams from 1975 - 2016. AkaRed then met the Twelve Homestuck Trolls and formed an alliance with them called the Sentai-Homestuck League. AkaRed approved of all of them; especially Tavros Nitram, Karkat Vantas (Especially), Vriska Serket, Eridan Ampora he was fond of. AkaRed could possibly have the ability to at least bring back all past 40 red warriors from Super Sentai. Trivia * His name literally means "RedRed". Category:Guys with quotes Category:Guys Category:Overpowered Guys Category:Powerful Category:Heroes Category:Awesome Category:Awesome People Category:Elementals Category:Super Sentai Category:Japanese Category:Martial Artists Category:Good guys Category:Male characters Category:Almost undefeatable Category:Characters involved with This is Bob Category:Characters Category:Kung Fu Masters Category:Complete Winners Category:Undefeatable Category:Aliens Category:Legends Category:Smart guys Category:Undead Category:Guys who served in wars Category:Epics Category:Warriors Category:Ultra powerful Category:Rulers Category:Super powerful